1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sawing cycle control system for an undercut swing saw according to the preamble of Patent claim 1.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Two sawing cycle control systems for undercut swing saws are described in a company prospectus of Messrs. Precision Product Co., 28380 Stone Road, Boring, Oreg. 97009 U.S.A. In one control system the saw blade is mounted on a lever arm and swivelled out from the table by means of a pneumatic cylinder. The sawing cycle within which the saw is moved up and down and which determines the cutting time takes about 0.5 sec.
It is frequently desired to make this time substantially shorter. However if the cutting time is shortened in this sawing cycle control system, problems arise regarding the mass forces which occur and these problems can only be curbed by very expensive measures, if at all.
With the second sawing cycle control system the movement of the swing saw is brought about by a crank gear mechanism which moves the swing up and down via a connecting rod. The crank gear mechanism is driven either by an electromotor or by the saw motor. A sinusoidal acceleration and braking path is produced: however couplings are required. Even if an electro-magnetic coupling is used the switching time required has proved disadvantageous. Further problems have also arisen through the switching frequency and accurate stopping required. A particular disadvantage of this known sawing cycle control system is that the resulting movement cannot be adjusted or regulated.